


Mother

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Talon!Damian AU [10]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A <em>year</em>.” Talia hissed, leaning up, pushing right into Bruce’s face, an accusatory finger against his chest. “You’ve let some lowlife <em>cult</em> hold my son hostage for almost a <em>year</em>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This is not too long after Damian was rescued. Talia was aware of the situation, but stayed away because Bruce asked her to/thought he would have handled it sooner (and if not him, Dick). Damian never talked about having dreams or nightmares with the Batfamily before, so his admission to Talia was news to Bruce as well, and will give them hope that Damian’s memories can still be recovered. Which they were starting to believe was impossible.

“You’re not serious.”

They were all surprised, but none of them seemed all that…well, angry about it.

“I couldn’t think of another option.” Bruce admitted, watching emotionlessly as the helicopters landed. As a group of masked assassins jumped out of one, and only one woman royally stepped out of the other. “…They’ve been allowed to wreak havoc long enough.”

The woman stomped right up to Bruce, and even he couldn’t hide his emotions behind the cowl.

“A _year_.” Talia hissed, leaning up, pushing right into Bruce’s face, an accusatory finger against his chest. “You’ve let some lowlife _cult_ hold my son hostage for almost a _year_.”

Jason snorted from a few feet away. Dick didn’t have the heart to stop him from interfering. Not anymore. “Oh, they did more than just hold him _hostage_.”

Talia didn’t ask for details, and no one supplied them. Because whatever she thought, whatever hell her mind conjured, it wouldn’t be as bad as what Damian had actually gone through.

“A little late to be calling in the forces, don’t you think, Bruce?” Tim asked, sounding just a little harsh.

“I didn’t want to go bursting in there when Damian was still in their clutches.” Bruce snapped back. “You saw how Owlman treated him. He’d have killed him in a second if we made the wrong move at any point.”

“You didn’t want to risk it.” Talia surmised, slowly lowering her hand from Bruce’s chest, face morphing into understanding. She smiled slightly. “Watch out, Beloved. The others might start believing you have a heart, if you keep this up.”

“Very funny.” Bruce mumbled, though Talia noticed the small blush right under his cowl. “Talia, you’re lead here. But don’t try to argue it – we’re all coming with you and the League.”

Talia nodded but pursed her lips. “Might I adjust your plan slightly? You may accompany me, but not all of you.”

“Talia-”

“Those who do not come with us will return to your home, and protect my son.” Talia explained. “I am aware Oracle and the other females of your employ are at his side, but I want someone else to stay back, to replace Black Bat, as she will be coming with us.”

“…Fair enough.” Bruce agreed reluctantly.

“And I want to see him. After.” Talia requested hesitantly. “I…wish to see him for myself.”

Bruce smiled, laying a gentle hand on Talia’s shoulder. “Of course.”

~~

Talia wasted no time. After Jason went back to the manor, she set the course for the Court of Owls’ base of operations.

There was no struggle, no trying to hide. Much like when Tim had gone there on his – if Dick sticking protectively to his side was any indication – _not_ -so-secret mission of self-sacrifice, the doors were opened without a need for greeting. This time, though, there were Court members standing in the hallway, watching from behind their blank masks.

Talia paid them no mind, and because she didn’t, no one else did either. They kept their eyes forward, hands on weapons. Cassandra only reached out once, for Dick’s hand, when she noticed how tightly – how angrily – he was clutching his batons.

“It’s them, Cass.” He murmured. “These are the monsters who hurt Damian.”

She nodded. “And they will pay.”

The second set of doors opened as well, and the militia went marching through. Talia marched forward, the Bats staying close to her flanks, and the assassins spread out amongst the floor.

Opposite of them were more finely dressed people in masks, along with a mob of Talons along the perimeter. Owlman stood in the center of the floor.

Much like with Bruce, Talia walked right up to him, glared up at him like he wasn’t double her size. Glared with a fury only a mother could have.

“To what do we owe the pleasure?” A faceless voice called.

“We have unfinished business.” Talia returned.

“No we don’t.” Lincoln returned bitterly. He glanced up at Bruce and the others. “You got your brat back.”

“Irrelevant. And not by your choice.” Talia hissed. “You did not _return_ him, he was _stolen_ from you.”

“Would you like us to _apologize_?” The faceless sound called. A small buzz of laughter sounded from the gallery. Even Owlman quirked a smile. “He was quite good. One of the best Talons we’ve had in a _long_ time, if I’m honest.”

“You should have never _had_ him in the first place.” Talia snapped. “And you will be punished for that slight.”

“We can throw down, if you want to.” Lincoln laughed. “I could take you all on, right here. Right now.”

“Could you?” Talia asked seriously. She glanced nonchalantly around the room. “’Cause _they_ couldn’t.”

The light chuckles instantly died as the other spectators followed her motion. The Talons that had been surrounding the perimeter were all down for the count, members of the League standing over their unconscious and potentially lifeless bodies.

Talia smirked. “So, you may go ahead and try. But I don’t like your chances.”

“Wha…how…?!” Lincoln gaped. They had been silent. He hadn’t even noticed the assassins move. Just as he didn’t notice the woman in front of him move, didn’t notice until it was too late, the sword at his throat.

“You did not just assault the Batman when you kidnapped that child.” Talia snarled. “You also declared a personal attack against the family al Ghul, and the League of Shadows. Just because the boy is back where he rightfully belongs does not mean this is over. And even today, crippling your whole force, is only the beginning.”

“Talia.” Bruce growled.

“Oh, please, Beloved.” Talia drawled, glancing over her shoulder. “Better me than Nightwing, eh?”

And even without looking, Bruce knew she was right. Knew the barely concealed anger coursing through his eldest’s veins. Knew in a situation like this, it was taking all Dick had to keep his temper in check.

But Talia acquiesced anyway, lowering the blade as she stepped back. She held the sword out to her side, and Cassandra silently took it.

“Every piece of pain you gave to my son will be returned to you tenfold.” Talia promised. She then raised her voice, glancing up to the crowd. “All of you.”

“Bring it.” Lincoln taunted. “Right now.”

“When you least expect it.” Talia said instead. “When you think you are safe. When you think you are hidden. That is when we will have this battle.”

Bruce couldn’t help but smirk, watching as Owlman gulped nervously.

“Today was just a warning.” Suddenly Talia snapped her fingers. The assassins around the room turned towards the exit and headed that way. Talia turned with them, sauntering slowly behind. “Until next time, Lincoln March.”

The Bats remained until all the others were out of the room. Then, one by one they followed Talia. First Tim, then Cassandra, then, after a long fuming glare Dick. After a moment, it was finally Bruce there alone.

“Come on, Brucie.” Lincoln smiled. “I’ll give you a free hit. Brother to brother.”

Bruce opened his mouth to respond, when Talia sounded sternly from the doorway. “Beloved.”

Bruce just smirked again. “Just so you know, you’d have at least gotten the mercy rule against _me_. But Talia…?”

Lincoln frowned as Bruce walked away. The opposite remained on Bruce’s face as he took hold of Talia’s hand at the threshold.

~~

Damian was standing in Bruce’s study when they returned. He looked so small in that room, his neck craned back as he took in the pictures, as he watched his cat crawl along the mantle above the fireplace.

“Da…” And Bruce hated how he cringed, how he couldn’t say his son’s name because he still reacted badly to it, more often than not. “Damian?”

The boy blinked, slowly turning his neck towards the door.

“Someone’s here to see you.” Bruce whispered gently. Talia stepped silently up behind him. “Damian, this is your-”

“Mother?” Damian breathed. His face had gone pale, body slumped, eyes wide in disbelief. Bruce paused at the declaration, and before either he or Talia could react, Damian was barreling towards them. He threw himself into Talia’s torso, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. “Mother!”

“Beloved,” She muttered, returning the embrace just as tightly. “Beloved, you said he didn’t _remember_.”

“He doesn’t.” Bruce was just as flabbergasted as he crouched, ran a hand over Damian’s hair. “Son-”

“I dreamed about you, Mother. All the time.” And Damian was already near sobbing, as he turned his face towards Bruce. “You were an _angel_. When…when things were bad, I would dream about you, and you would say you would protect me. I…I would tell Owlman, but he kept saying you weren’t real, like…like my dreams about Batman. But I knew he was wrong. I _knew_ it.”

“Yes,” Talia hummed, sinking to the floor as well. She took Damian’s face in her hands, kissed his forehead. “Yes, my little prince, you were right. I will always protect you.”

Damian sniffed, rubbed at his nose with his sleeve. “You…you and Father?”

Talia grinned, glancing over at Bruce, who returned the expression. “Me and your father.”

Damian pursed his lips, turning to stare nervously at Bruce. “Always?”

Bruce reached out, taking both Damian and Talia into his arms. He pecked at Damian’s hair, as Talia leaned against his shoulder and wiped the tears from Damian’s face. “ _Always_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Talon!Damian stories](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/search/talon%21damian)   
> 


End file.
